


Facing Near Loss

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Someone’s greatest fear





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright, Michael?"

Michael ran his hands over the steering wheel, forcing himself to ground in the reality of now. KITT was alive. KITT was fine. That had never been KITT in danger, just a decoy meant to distract him.

"Fine, buddy. Just fine now."

There was a long pause, before the indicators of KITT speaking pulsed again. 

"You are having this reaction because you thought that car was me?"

The voice was subdued, and Michael closed his eyes, leaning so he could rest his forehead on the wheel.

"Yes."

"I would have felt the same for losing you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mister?"

Michael turned from polishing a spot on KITT's hood to see two teenagers there. "Yes?"

"We wanted to tell you we were sorry our car got swiped to set you up for trouble," the shorter one said. "We'd seen some pictures of your Trans Am, and thought it was so awesome. So we were shaping ours up to look like yours."

"We never expected it to make a problem," the taller one told him. 

Michael shrugged, but he gave them a fond smile. "Not your fault, kids. We got the ones that did it, and we'll see that you get something back for what they did." He'd ask Devon to make certain of that, because these two had made the effort to come apologize. 

"How do you make yours drive like that, all remote control? How'd they rig ours to do it?" the shorter one asked.

"No idea on that, and I can't really talk about mine," Michael said. "Thanks, for coming around before I headed out. I hope you two have better luck with the next car you pick up."

"Probably just build it like Bandit's car next time," the taller one said. "A lot safer that way."


End file.
